User blog:ChocolateBliss/Seeing Red Chapter Five
..Oops. Chloe frowns, staring at me. "Uhh..what was that?" ..Oh, NOTHING. Definitely NOT the sound of my growling stomach. Her mother squints. "Uhh..Leo?" Yeah..? What is it? She suddenly looks away. "..You still didn't tell me why you're here.." ..RIGHT.. I forgot. But..I don't want to tell you. I flush, flinching. "..Promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Chloe and her mother nod. {sigh of relief} Thank you. "I..I.." {sniffle} ..Pull yourself together Leo. It's not like they'll judge you or anything. Heck, you haven't been thrown out yet. Just be grateful for that alone. "..I ran away from home." {gasp} Chloe's eyes widen. "..?!?!" {sigh} "In case you're wondering, Leo, my name is Amanda. But you can call me--" {nudge} ?!?!?! Amanda glares at her daughter. "Chloe..!! Don't you dare hit your mother--" {whispering} ..Huh? "..Oh, okay. I see." What are they talking about..? "Okay. Sorry honey." Uhh..HELLO? I suck in a breath. STOP IGNORING ME!!! {grunting} "..I'm still here.." Amanda smiles bitterly. "..Why did you run away?" !!!!!!!! URK.. She kneels down beside me. "..I--We won't judge. We won't laugh at you. You can tell us ANYTHING. We'll always be there to listen. Okay?" ..I feel like crying again. {whimpering} {gasp} "Leo! Why are you crying..?!" ..Isn't it OBVIOUS already?! {groan} "F-Forget it..I'm..going home.." ..I REALLY don't want to, but there's no point in staying here anymore. Chloe pales, grabbing my arm. "Leo, wait! Please.." ..What is it NOW? She glances at her Mom. "Can..Can Leo stay over for the night? Please?" ..?!?!?! ..STAY FOR THE NIGHT? Amanda nods, smiling. "..I don't see why not. You two have been friends for a long time, so this is a good opportunity for the two of you to hang out! Even if it's only for ONE night.." ..I'm speechless. I really am. I stare at them, astonished. "Are..Are you for real right now?! I can stay over?" Chloe smiles warmly, hugging me. "Mmhm. It's officially approved by Mom." {giggle} "Yep!" W-Wow.. ..I don't even know what to SAY.. Well, maybe one thing. {quiet sobbing} Her eyes widen. "L-LEO--?!" {sniffle} "Th-Thank you..so much." {happy sigh} "Oh, that's all?" Yes. It's the least I can do. Amanda swoons, resting her hand on the stair rail. "It's nothing, sweetheart. We're just happy to help. Anyhoo, you two get to bed, okay?" Okay. It's almost getting light outside. The last thing I need is to show up at school with dark circles..AGAIN. {light flickers} Chloe pulls me again, running up the stairs. H-Hey! Be careful! That HURTS!!! {grunting} "Ow, you're hurting my arm! Stop it Chloe!" {chuckling} "Sorry L. I'm just so excited that you're sleeping over!!" ..Me too, but I just can't SHOW it. {running} "Goodnight Mom!" {rustling} "Goodnight honey, Leo!" .......... {door closes} Chloe sits on her bed. {beep} What the..?! Oh, she just has a fan on. Lucky. She pats a seat next to her. "Come on Leo! Sit with me." ..I don't want to. I shake my head, frowning. "No." "Why not? Is something wrong--" !!!!!!!! THAT'S IT. {steaming} "I JUST DON'T WANT TO, OKAY?! GEEZ.." ..That's what happens when I totally LOSE it. I sit against the wall, pulling my knees to my face. Chloe sighs heavily, standing up. She sits beside me, and I rest my head on her shoulder. "..Leo?" Yes? "Yeah? What is it?" Her eyes fall on the window, staring into the night sky. "Are..Are you feeling..homesick?" ...I don't want to answer that. "..Homesick?" Chloe nods, sighing. "It's a feeling you get when you're away from home. Is that why you're kind of..upset?" ..I'm not upset about anything. Don't speak for me. "I'm not homesick." Why would I be? She blinks. "Oh, okay. I just wanted to know." ..For what reason? I narrow my eyes at her. "..Why do you ask?" {choking} "So that if you're feeling a bit down, me and Mom will try to make you feel right at home." ..That makes sense. {blowing wind} Geez, it's so cold in here.. Chloe instantly looks away. "Uhh..this may throw you off, but..have you already showered?" ..What a question. I blush, feeling a bit funny. "..That's so embarrassing. But to answer your question, yes. I always shower before I go to bed." Or else I'll get another beating. {sigh of relief} "Good! Just wanted to make sure! It's what best friends do, right?" ..Yes, but STILL. What kind of question is that?! {rustling} What is she--?! {puff} ..Oh, she's making a pallet for the two of us. Chloe hands me a pillow, spreading out the large blanket on the floor. "..Done! The pallet is finished!" ..It just looks like a sleeping bag only out in the opening. {clank} ..It's the huge fan. Thanks Chloe. You're the greatest. {beeping} {cold air blows} She slowly lies down, gently elbowing me. "You ready to sleep Leo?" ..I guess.. I toss again, facing her. "For now.." ......Why is everything so silent all of a sudden? {giggle} "..I see you've brought a stuffed friend along.." What is she talking about--?! {fluffing} ..Oh. The teddy bear. I haven't realized I was still holding it.. "Y-Yeah..just wanted a small reminder of home, that's all.." Chloe smiles sadly. "That's so touching, Leo.." ..Whatever. It's not like I can tell you the truth.. {sniffle} ..Not again. I don't want to cry anymore. She raises an eyebrow. "..Are you going to cry again?" {whimper} ..It's already too late. Chloe sits up in the pallet, extending her arms out. "..Wanna hug?" ..Well..uh.. {groan} "No offense, but you look like you need a hug right now.." That's because I DO. {choking} My lip quivers, and tears stream down my cheeks. "........" ..It's hard to speak when I'm crying. She wraps both of her arms around me, rubbing my back. "Aww, Leo. It'll be okay. It's going to be okay. Not immediately, but everything will soon work out. Please don't cry. Be happy. At least, try to. That's all you can do right now. Just hang in there, okay? I'm here for you..and Mom is too. You're family." ...That's..just..wow. {sniffle} "Th-Thanks Chloe..I really needed that right now." {chuckle} "You're more than welcome, Leo. You mean so much to me." ..I hope so. You're all I have now.. We let go of each other, and sink back under the cozy blanket. ..This feels so nice..being next to my best friend.. Chloe rolls over, smiling. "..We can still hug, in our sleep." ..I'd love that. "..Can we?" "Of course." {rustling} ..A warm feeling tickles inside of me. We both lean in closer, hugging again. "Goodnight Leo." Aww, thanks.. "Goodnight Chloe. Thanks again for everything." {chuckle} "It's nothing, really. You really mean the whole world to me. Mom thinks so too." ..Wow.. {snoring} And we fall asleep instantly, still holding on to each other.. Category:Blog posts